minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User 0 Update
*Quick note, it's me. I wrote the story of user_0. I tried to update my first page, but it got taken down because it was considered as vandalizing the page. So, I'm posting this now. Also, I mentioned that I started recording. I did, but when I went to check it, I saw that it was gone. And I forgot to take a screenshot. I can't give you the name of the server because I don't want to get into more trouble.* This encounter happened in July this year. I finally got guts to get back on the server. I started recording. I got on creative, and this time there was a few players: 8, to be precise. Nothing was happening, except the players started leaving. After some time, I was alone. I started hearing leaves break, doors open, glass breaking, and running. Obviously, I checked the tab. It said nobody was online. I could explain running sound if I was running but I can't explain sounds of doors opening and leaves and glass breaking, because my plot was empty. Soon, I noticed signs that said "user_0" and "I will never be removed˝. As I was looking around the plot, I noticed him. I came a bit closer to him. He glitched and changed its skin from white skin with black eyes to black skin with white eyes. I tried to take a screenshot but it wouldn't work. Neither did f3 work. He teleported me to a different plot with a big forest. As I was running through, I noticed trees started burning. I was then kicked from the server. I didn't leave minecraft, though. I went to singleplayer to see if he would be there. I was shocked to see he was; I spotted him in the distance. I left the world in a matter of seconds, and I forgot to take screenshot. I went to check the recording, but as expected, it was gone. And again another text file. It contained this massages: ˝I will never be removed˝ ˝You can't stop me˝ ˝You will not be the only one˝ ˝user_0˝ UPDATE Well, this is shorter story that happened 6.19.2017. This date, I remember. I wanted to write about this so I don't need to make another page, User 0 Update 2. And it's worth mentioning. I started the recording, as usual, just to see if I catch something. I joined a new singleplayer world, because I deleted the one that i saw him on. It was a creative world. I was looking around, but nothing. I made a spawner, of sorts. It was three netherrack. The top one was on fire, and all sides of lowest block had signs that said user_0. I thought it wouldn't work, but it did. Well, it didn't spawn him instantly. About 5 minutes later, I heard thunder, and rain started. I was trying to change the weather but it didn't work. I curiously tried the f2 button but nothing happened. I saw him running at me. He stopped about 7 blocks away from me. I typed in the chat: ˝Why are you doing this?˝ Its response was: ˝It doesn't matter.˝ I asked it: ˝What or who are you?˝ It's response: ˝It doesn't matter.˝ It also typed: ˝I will never be removed.˝ ˝I will hunt you forever.˝ ˝Not only you.˝ ˝No one can stop me.˝ He ran into me and my game crashed. Again, my video was gone. Well these are all of my encounters. For now.Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Servers